User talk:Kiriluser
Thanks I just want to thank you. I know have 117 hit singles (we must be a good band) and I have fireworks for the show! Thanks! 02:07, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Actually, if you want to thank someone, thank and . They've donated lots of clicks, and so they deserve something too. Oh, and if they blocked you, don't worry. They blocked basically everyone else too, so that they could get the Rough Gems they needed throughout Rank 4. Ahh.. Okay, thanks anyway. (If you ever need any clicks, just let me know. 02:13, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Hmmm... Actually, I could use some clicks in the future. I'm going to be Rank 7 tomorrow, and I'll need clicks on Pet Hawk, Owl, Bear, Fox, Pig, Warthog, and President Obama Modules. LOL. I'll click the ones that actually exist. 03:03, 5 May 2009 (UTC) the most special trade just give me 8 clicks and i give you a gypsum in my group mod-- 02:22, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Rephrase that... I give you 8 clicks and you give me a Gypsum? GRATS!!! Congrats on getting to rank 7, qaz! Wanna help each other in our ranks? :im too rank 7-- 20:06, 13 May 2009 (UTC) Awesome! I have a Totemic Mountain Lion, and I'll trade it for one of any other Totemic Animal... except the Snake. Trade Hi u told sumthing about a trade of element for red flowers or something like that i didnt really understood that so can u explain it plz? Here Can you help me at prices Hi could you help me to put good prices to the stuff im selling, when i could make a little profit but not making price very high, could u help? ty :D -- 04:03, 14 May 2009 (UTC) wolf i have the wolf ready for trade-- 02:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Alright. I'll give you a Snake for the Wolf. Deal? 03:55, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ok.-- 14:00, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Snake sent. Awaiting Wolf. 17:36, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Send nice work whit you-- 00:43, 22 May 2009 (UTC) delay just to let you know there will be a delay in the shipping of your hypno machines. If you would like back the mountain lion, I would be glad to give it back. But if not, be patient. Sorry for the trouble.--Legoboydrew 22:40, 18 May 2009 (UTC) Sapphires Ok will you put them on with trade modules or send them by mail First of all, you have to remember to sign. I had to look through the page history to figure out who you were. Secondly, I don't have the Sapphire anymore. I traded it to Kanohi Zatth for 30 clicks. Sorry... :( I do have a Ruby, though. If you're interested, maybe we could work something out. 02:28, 22 May 2009 (UTC) Razzberry Looks like someone actually got fooled. 03:05, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Wow... XP 21:31, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Totemic animals do you have any another animals I have the hawk for trade it-- 04:23, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Not right now, sorry. 17:34, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Important Change start date of traffic pages to tomorrow. -- 14:00, 9 June 2009 (UTC) RfA I see you make a comment in my Rfa,Can you vote too.-- 04:02, 15 June 2009 (UTC) traffic Sig in the list of the traffic to stay in the next round. 03:35, 19 June 2009 (UTC) White Lego Bricks Hey, You say white bricks from destructiod. Have you been reading my Rank 8 speed walkthrough? It works! It is on my User Page. 20:36, 20 June 2009 (UTC) Also, I may be forced to click on your gauntlets trans pool....... Grey Bricks I now have 3 transmuting pools up for your black bricks. Click away! 17:19, 25 June 2009 (UTC) I only have one Black LEGO Brick, and I'm using it to build a Bastion module. Sorry... :You will need grey bricks eventually... and when that happens I will be waiting for you.... 17:25, 25 June 2009 (UTC) Troyl's junk yard :Hello, have you heard the great news? :Recently to meet the demand of customers Troyl's Junk Yard made some drastic changed to the store, :* Tons more items have been added :* Prices are now equal or less of the Alpha Store, which is being known for it's amazing deals :* New rules have been added to help prevent scammers ::As the owner and founder of Troyl's Junk Yard I sincerely hope you stop in and see the amazing changes. From, :: works Can you put what it say the followed page User:German77/works.-- 01:07, 26 June 2009 (UTC) Raz! ½''' & '''½ I thought It might be something new (for the summer) but I did not believe it LOL! I like your trick!-- 15:22, 28 June 2009 (UTC)